


cappuccino kisses

by kerrykins



Series: "eyes like espresso" series [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Sorta Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: Andy feels like she's losing it.





	cappuccino kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaycen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycen/gifts).



> An unfinished sequel to "eyes like espresso." It's been sitting in my drafts folder since November, and I don't know how to finish it. This is for Jaycen, who made me pick it up again (at least for a couple days). Thank you for reading my work, and I'm sorry I couldn't finish this for you.

Andy set down the tray on Miranda’s desk with care as the editor frowned over a newspaper, the lines around her eyes deepening. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

  
  
“You smell like coffee.” Miranda remarked, not looking up.

  
  
“Yes...?”

  
  
“Like chocolate and orange zest espresso.” There was a small rustling noise as Miranda set her paper down. She was staring at Andy intently now, chin resting in her hand.

  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I ordered.”

  
  
“Get over here.” The note of command in her voice made Andy jump into action.

  
  
Andy leaned over the desk, meeting Miranda’s mouth, savouring the warmth and sweetness. She hadn’t had her coffee yet, so she tasted like peppermint and French toast. The older woman tangled her fingers in Andy’s chestnut hair, letting out a purr of pleasure, and the brunette bit back a whimper at the sound.

  
  
When they pulled away, the white-haired woman’s red lipstick was smeared all over her assistant’s lips, and she had a glassy look in her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed pink.

  
  
“That’s all,” she said softly, tracing a finger down Andy’s cheek, who trembled. When Miranda had finally turned away, Andy ran out of her office as fast as her Jimmy Choos would allow her. Back to work.

  
  
Obviously, Andy was totally unable to focus for the rest of the day, the space between her legs throbbing uncomfortably. Goddamnit. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t stepped into the bathroom multiple times a day to release the tension that was building up inside her.

 

Miranda excelled at everything, especially kissing, so Andy thought that her sexual frustration was well justified. Andy doubted she’d ever be able to forget the sensation of the older woman’s lips pressed against hers for the first time, a throaty whisper in her ear.

 

Andy groaned. She had just come back from her fourth “bathroom break” today, and yet she wasn’t satisfied yet. What would it take?

 

___

 

The brunette knew she was totally screwed when Miranda arrived to work, the routine clicking of heels after the ding of the elevator. Then there was the swish of fabric, and a yelp from Emily as she scrambled to hang up Miranda’s coat and bag. At the commotion, Andy glanced up from her computer, and cursed herself.

 

Miranda was wearing a simple red dress that was incredibly short and much too tight in the chest. Andy swallowed nervously and with much effort, tore her eyes away.

 

“Andrea.” The way she drawled Andy’s name made her lose her train of thought entirely.

 

“Good morning, Miranda. I have your coffee waiting for you in your office. It’s still warm, I promise.” Andy inhaled sharply when she noticed Miranda’s hungry eyes raking over her body. Once the editor was finished with her incredibly thorough appraisal of Andy, Miranda met her eyes and smirked. “That dress fits you well. Step into my office for a moment.”

 

If Andy was alone for Miranda for more than two seconds, she didn’t know what she’d do. Clearly, the older woman was teasing her, and stepping into that office would be torture on so many levels. Still, Andy bit her lip and followed her in.

 

Miranda shut the door behind them, and Andy let herself feel a little hopeful. The door was never closed, ever. “Miranda, I think we should talk--”

 

“Could you answer a question I have for you?” Miranda asked at the same time, then blinked. “Say what you need to say, Andrea.” She gestured for her to continue speaking with a wave of her hand.

 

Andy leaned her back against the desk. How exactly was she supposed to say this? Miranda, I think it’s time we fuck. Miranda, may I please ravish you against the desk? Haha... no. This was ridiculous. She was about to tell her nevermind, when the editor pounced on her.

 

Miranda’s lips crashed against hers, their noses nearly colliding. Surprised, Andy held onto the older woman’s waist for support, her face hot. _Oh god, this was really happening,_ she thought. _Two months of waiting._

 

“Darling, you took too long to say something,” Miranda whispered, before her soft lips met hers again and again, fervently. Andy’s grip loosened, and of course, the editor took advantage of this. She grabbed her wrists, pressing herself into Andy. “I grew tired of waiting, and I’m sure you have too.”

 

Andy started to feel wetness gathering in her panties, even though Miranda had barely touched her, and groaned, arching against Miranda’s desk. It wasn’t comfortable, but Andy spread her legs farther apart for the editor. She was glad that she had decided to wear a dress today, because it meant Miranda could lift her skirt with ease, and dip her fingers inside of Andy’s panties with no undressing required.

 

Those wonderful, slender fingers felt as fantastic as Andy had thought they would. _Maybe even better,_ was her last thought before all she could think of were the sensations blossoming between her legs and Miranda’s eyes watching her.

 

“My, my,” Miranda murmured, withdrawing her fingers. Andy’s heart plummeted at the loss of contact. But then the pad of Miranda’s thumb traced lightly against Andy’s entrance, causing her to squeak. “So wet. You’ve been needing this for so long, haven’t you?”

 

Andy managed a choked out, “Mhm.” If Miranda was expecting full sentence answers from her, then she’d definitely be disappointed.

 

”You do want this, don’t you?” Miranda suddenly looked wary.

 

”Yes, of course,” Andy said quickly, not wanting Miranda to stop. “I’ve been wanting this for so long.”


End file.
